Relax, it's all right
by Areah51
Summary: Previously "How it happened". Glances and sneak peek at Naruto and Sasuke's relation at different moment of their lives. I gave up the idea of understanding what was going on in this story. The order is messed up, so let's say it'll be small and longer drabbles until I'm done and decide to put it in the right order. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Love.

It's a word he had had some trouble digesting.

Not that the concept was foreign to him. It had been a problem because it had been a word that had to be applied to Naruto.

For weeks, Sasuke couldn't understand what was up with him, and the day he had finally found out,

it had took him another few months to accept it. And then, he had been faced with yet another problem.

Bigger than all of the others.

He had fell in love with his best friend. With Naruto. The most oblivious person on Earth.

Sasuke had struggled against this feeling that wouldn't stop creeping up on him whenever

he was near the blond. And when he had given up, when he had admitted that the idiot was the

one his heart was beating for, he found himself in front of the greatest dilemma of his twenty

years of life.

To tell Naruto, or not to tell him?

He had settled to the easiest situation at first.

Pretending like he wasn't attracted at all, pretending like he never had an epiphany

about his blond friend. Didn't work well enough. He'd found himself wishing for the boy's

attention more and more until one day he had just let everything out in the open, uncapable

of holding his feelings back anymore.

And it had paid off. Eventually.

After tears and struggles and angry kisses and shouts and punches, Naruto had finally given up.

And why had he even wanted to struggle ? It was meant to be, was it not ?

And that's how, in complete and utter disorder, it happened…


	2. Chapter 2

« The fuck did you just do ? » yelled a very angry Naruto, holding up a hand to his mouth in choc.

Sasuke had kissed him. He had_ kissed_ him !

Everything had happened in a heartbeat. They were doing their homework, Sasuke was just explaining a math exercise, when he had shot up, grabbed his face and snatched their lips together. Too surprised to react, Naruto had stood, frozen to the chore, unable to form a coherent thought.

« Forget it… » mumbled Sasuke, red all over his face.

But even if Naruto had wanted to do so… he knew he wouldn't be able to. Ever.

The feeling was too overwhelming. And then he realised something.

Crouching once again in front of Sasuke, still red all over, he slowly approached his face, getting closer and closer to Sasuke.

« I think… I don't want to forget. »

And he found his way to Sasuke's lips one more time.


	3. Chapter 3

« It's beautiful. »

« I know. »

Naruto was resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder, his back pressed against the other man's torso. The black haired man had his legs spread open, so that Naruto could settle his in between Sasuke's. They were pressed against each other, Sasuke resting his head and upper back on the comfortable long chair.

None of them talked for a while, just enjoying the sight of the Nothern Lights, and the feeling of each other. They had quite a lot of clothes on, since it was way beyond zero degres celsius. Both had decided to stay outside, because observing the lights from a window did not quite catch all the magic of the colors. Hence Naruto was shivering a little, blowing air into his hands, frozen by the cold. Noticing the blond's movement, Sasuke encircled his arms around Naruto and pressed him more against his chest, blowing warm air in his lover's neck, then nibbling his red and cold ear.

« You're freezing, Naruto. » Sasuke remarqued

« I don't care. It's magnificent, and you're here, and it's all that matters. I'm not going to die from the cold. You'll just have to warm me up later… » Naruto replied, turning his head a little and smiling at the other man. Sasuke thought it was the perfect moment to move forward and kiss Naruto's cheek, then the corner of the blond's smiling mouth. He pulled away and caught a lock of blond hair, twisting it around his finger. Naruto turned his head back forward to watch the lights, relaxing in Sasuke's hands. The warm hands started to massage his head, and the blond let out a sigh of was perfect.

« Your face is frozen.» Murmured Sasuke, against his right ear. The pink lips caught the red earlobe in his mouth, licking it slowly. The brunet knew how much it turned Naruto on.

« So is my cock. » Announced humorignly Naruto, once again meeting Sasuke's black eyes.

« Is that an invitation ? » Smiled Sasuke, nudging with his nose the back of his partner's neck, his hands shoting down to grab Naruto's ones, rubbing them together, then entwirling their hands and shoving the mass into Naruto's nose.

« Ouch ! You broke my nose ! » Cried Naruto, turning his head on the side to bury his nose in the crook of his elbow.

« I did not _break_ your nose, idiot. So is it an invitation ? » He asked again, nonetheless smoothing Naruto's nose with his thumb, still entangled in Naruto's hand. The blond felt weird, having the four hands shoved right into his face, but he didn't complained. Instead, he squeezed his fingers gently around Sasuke's hands, and pressed them to his lips, kissing the pale but warm digits. The brunet used the closeness to strock his fingers against Naruto's cheek.

« Go figure. » Murmured the blond, speaking against the fingers, then slowly letting the major of Sasuke's right hand fall into his mouth, sucking it lightly. He felt the man underneath him shiver, and he smiled, pulling it out then kissing it.

« Later. » Confirmed Sasuke, resting his head once again against the pillow he had put under his head so that he could watch the lights without hurting his neck.

They lay in slience for a while, admiring the differents shades of blues, greens and yellows that evolved in the night sky.

« I'm happy. » Suddenly urged Sasuke. He did not managed to hold in the words he knew were true. He needed to let Naruto know he made him happy. Being with Naruto made him happy. « You make me happy, Naruto. »

That seemed to startle the blond, who froze. Then he let go of Sasuke's hands and managed to turn around so that he faced his lover, and not the lights. The smile that was plastered on his face made Sasuke feel like a million bucks. That smile was rare, and he knew that he only could make it appear on the tanned features. It was a smile that said everything without a single word.

« I love you, Sasuke. » Naruto managed to choke, still overwhelmed by his feelings, flowing around, unleashed by Sasuke's words. He gripped the fabric of the brunet's coat and pressed his head in the man's chest, breathing deeply. Sasuke didn't reply, he just stroke the blond's shiny locks and then rested his arms around Naruto's shoulders. His eyes caught a sight of a red swirls in the sky, then focused on his precious person. Nothing was more perfect than this moment.

That was when he heard a weird noise in his chest.

« What the hell, Idiot ? » He asked, as the blond's head slowly moved up, his chin resting on the spot where his nose had been moments earlier. The smile he recieved was a childish one.

« I remember… Iruka used to do this to me all the time. » He said, turning his head back down and blowing loudly in the brunet's coat. « But normally it makes that awesome sound, like a fart. Maybe… » He didn't finished his sentence, instead pushed the coat and shirt up to Sasuke's chin, and blew on the skin, his lips trembling against the warm chest, making a horrible buzzing sound, like blowing air in a liquid with a straw. Sasuke yelped, gasping for air. The sensation was weird, kind of like a tickle, and it made Sasuke curl up on himself, resulting in Naruto being caught between his lover's knees and torso.

For some reason, Naruto couldn't stop laughing.

Sasuke really did not mind.


	4. Chapter 4

« Hey, Naruto ! Over here ! »

The blond turned toward the voice calling him, searching for his friend. As soon as he located him, he send him a warm smile while walking toward the guy seated at a table in the middle of the crowed cafeteria.

« So that's it, then ? » he asked, taking a seat and dropping his lunch on the table. With that eternal smile plastered on his face, he decided to eat his apple, smiling every step of the way. Kiba could not figure out how it was possible to smile all the time, every day, even when your day was the shittiest day ever. Naruto seemed to be the kind of guy to visualize the glass half full rather than half empty. He was always so positive about everything even with the situations that seemed to be inextricable, he could find a way to make it look… less so. That had always been something that amazed his friends, and everyone around him. 'Nothing is terrible and no one's a sick prick. Anyone can have a bad day, right ?', always said the blond.

« Yeah, that's it » assumed Kiba, looking around. « That's our new home. For the next four years. Oh. Joy. »

« Don't be so pessimist, Kib', it looks nice, and the other students seem nice. »

« Oh, we are, don't worry » Interrupted a voice beside then. Both of them turned to meet a redhead, green eyes, with an emo-look.

« Hi ! I'm Naruto ! » the blond presented his hand, and the guy took it slowly, releasing it after a short shake.

« Gaara. » He nooded to Naruto's friend : « and that would be… »

« Kiba » the concerned said, nodding his head with a friendly smile.

« So, » started Naruto « you've been here for a while, Gaara, or is that your first year ? »

« Nah, second one. I arrived last year. »

« So how's it ? » wandered Naruto, looking around, catching glimpses of people

« Nice, once you know where to go and who to hang out with. »

XXXXXX

Fate had to be _kidding_ him.

The _only_ seat _not _taken was beside the bastard ? _Really _? Not only did he have to cop with the asshole in the dorm, but now during class as well ?

Sighing, resigned, he grumbled all the way to his seat, glaring at his room mate. He sat down, dropped his bag near his chair, and crossed his arms, letting his head fall onto them. He did _not _want to see his face.

Could this day be worse ?

« You can't be mad at me. I'm not the one who made you sit here. Deal with it. »

Apparently it could. There it was again, this voice. A low sexy voice for a great body and an atrocious personnality. And a sarcastic tone at that.

That asshole; couldn't he just leave him alone with his morning rant ?

«Go away. » He mumbled in his arms, hoping the guy would hear it. He was not a morning person and he was not in the mood for some arguing contest.

« That's unlikely to happen. I was here first. You're not happy? Good. » Replied the soft voice, low enough so he wouldn't disturb the lecture they were assisting to.

« Will you just shut up? » Asked Naruto, lifting his head back up and opening his computer with a grunt. He did _not _want to be here. This class was boring anyway. And he hated Sasuke. Maybe even more than maths.

Well… no. Maths were the worst thing in his life. Sasuke came second.

« Then stop talking to me, retard. » Remarked Sasuke, smirking at him with this I'm-better-than-you smirk. Okay. Sasuke stole the price of the worst thing in his life. Maths could just go screw itself.

The blond closed his computer and stood up, ready to get out of this damned place when he was held down by an arm.

« What? » he snapped at Sasuke, jerking his arm off of the brunet's grip.

« You're going to disturb the class, idiot. Sit down and quit the attitude. It does not suit you. » Calmly said Sasuke, looking up at Naruto. To illustrate his words, he tugged on the blond's sleeve just enough to make him sit back down.

« Whatcha gonna do, huh? Tell me a knock knock joke and expect me to suddenly light up and smile ? It doesn't work like that. You're an asshole, and I hate maths. It's 8am, and I have both you and maths in the same room. I have every right to keep my « attitude » up. If you're not happy, well, screw you. » replied Naruto, opening his computer once more anyway. It was not like he could afford to miss a class he already didn't get anything, so missing out on explanation could never do him any good.

« I'm good at maths. » Suddenly murmured Sasuke after a few minutes. Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke, looking confused.

« Good for you. » He mumbled, before returning to his screen, covered in formulas he couldn't figure out. He was a hopeless case. Desperate, he let his head fall on his laptop, and soon his screen was full of «G»'s, the letter he had hit with his forehead.

« I could help you out. » Suggested the brunet, taking Naruto aback. Startled, he turned his head on the side, facing Sasuke, tough his head still lay on keypad, the «G»'s turning into «O»'s due to Naruto's change of position.

« No. » was the blond's answer. He didn't see why on Earth he should accept help from his personal nightmare. And he could not figure out why Sasuke would even _suggest _such a thing.

« You won't pass. » Affirmed Sasuke.

« I know. I'd rather fail than let you help me though. » muttered Naruto, not sounding convincing, not even fooling himself.

« You're lying. » noted the brunet, a smile forming over his handsome features.

« Yeah… » growned the other man. He didn't even try to protest. He knew he needed help. From anyone. And from what he had heard, Sasuke was very good. At everything. Including maths.

« Then it's settled. I help you, and in exchange I get the room for myself and you go find a new room mate. » announced Sasuke with a firm voice.

« That's the deal ? » laughed Naruto. He did so quietly, but could not help himself. Obviously the bastard would want something out of the deal. He should have thought about it.

« That's the deal. » Repeated Sasuke, as serious as a stone.

« Fine. »

« Fine ? »

« Fine. »

And so the deal was sealed.

What they did not know, was that it was not meant to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

He just couldn't stop. He'd been looking at the guy since the beggining of the class, and it was getting troublesome. He was staring. And the other _knew_ it, since he was returning the stares.

It was embarassing not being able to control himself. Naruto should know better, but Sasuke was captivating his attention, and he just wouldn't stop looking. And though he was desperatly trying to get himself to focus on the teacher, it just wouldn't happen.

Not to mention it was not subtle at all. The guy was six seats behind him, he just kept twisting and turning to look up. The auditorium was a huge one, meant to accomodate at least 500 students, so it should have been quite oblivious to anyone, IF his stupid chair wasn't the worst chair of the auditorium. It kept cracking, anytime he twisted his body, Naruto could hear the chair freaking out. Glares kept coming his way, and the teacher shot him glances every five minutes.

Maybe he should change seats to continue his stalking in peace ?

Nah, that would be too obvious.

Well... the noisy chair didn't make it less obvious...


	6. Chapter 6

« Hey, Naruto ? » Asked Sasuke, walking toward the island in the middle of the living room slash kitchen, and taking a seat on one of the two high chairs. The brunet rubbed his eyes sleepily and brushed his dark hair back, trying to look like a normal human being, not like a monster who just got out of bed... after spending sweet time with his lover.

Naruto stood in the open kitchen, opposite the island, making scrambled eggs and red beans. He had already prepared the tomatoes and the toasts, which were waiting next to him in two blue plates.

« Mornin', stranger », replied the blond, dropping the eggs and beans in the plates and walking slowly to the island. He placed the plate in front of Sasuke, and took a seat next to his lover, taking a sip of his freshly pressed orange juice. « You should drink that, Sasuke, before the vitamins escape. » Sasuke looked at him as a small smile replaced the habitual morning face. Sparks light up Naruto's eyes and reflected on Sasuke's black ones. The blond shot a huge grin at Sasuke and approched his face closer to the pale one.

« Not too sore ? » the blond asked, not leaving the stare contest they were having.

« Not at all » answered Sasuke, turning his head toward his plate.

« Is that a blush I see on your face, Pumpkin ? » Smiled Naruto, poking Sasuke's cheek with his forefinger.

« Stop with the stupid nickname, idiot. It doesn't fit us, and you know it. » Mumbled the brunet, not meeting the blond's eyes. He took his glass and drank the juice, feeling better.

He loved it when Naruto made him breakfast. For several reasons. First, he hated the sound of the machine Naruto had bought to make orange juice faster. The thing turned one itself so the orange was pressed without having to turn it with the hand, _but,_ it was so noisy. And he couldn't get rid of his morning face without a good breakfast. Or without Naruto. Period. And Naruto was the best cook around, even though he prefered ordering food. That was such a waste, really. The blond could open a restaurant and people would queue outside to have a taste, it was a shame he just wanted to eat junk food.

« The only thing _I know_, is how loud you can actually scream when you want to. »

« Seriously ? » Sasuke demanded, facing Naruto once more. He looked bewlidered.

« What ? » replied the blond, taking a piece of egg and laying it carefully on his toast. He hated when the yellow cracked.

« You're going to talk about sex right now ? »

« I was just merely stating a fact, that's all. » answered Naruto, pausing for a second. Then, with a thoughtful face, stuffed of toast and egg, he moved his fork to Sasuke's nose. « ...Pumpkin. »

« That's it. » Sasuke jumped out of his chair and toward the bedroom. He had a smile on his face even before he felt Naruto's arms circling him.

« Wow, not so fast, stranger. » he murmured, dipping his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck. « You smell like me », he noted, kissing the soft skin. His torso was pressed against the brunet's back as they both stood, halfway across the living room.

« I'm not surprised, you made sure of that. » muffled Sasuke, resting his back on the body behind him. It felt so good to have someone. No, not someone. It felt so good to have Naruto. It felt right.

Sasuke dropped his head on Naruto's shoulder, and the blond nuzzled the skin offered to him.

« Come wih me to Alaska » blurted the brunet.

« What ? » came the instant reply, Naruto jerking off of Sasuke's touch, as if burned.

« Come with me to Alaska » repeated the man, turning around to come face to face with Naruto. He reached for the tan hands and held them in his. « Please. I really, really want to offer you a trip to Alaska. You've been telling me about the Nothern Lights for years, and I've looked up on the internet when would be the best highlights. I want to bring you there when they come. »

« You... you want to go to Alaska ? Are you serious ? You always told me the day I would go to the North Pole would be the dead I could step on your dead body. You hate the cold. You hate snow. You hate wearing coats. You know that would be something sort of mandatory, if we were to go there, right ? Unless you want your toes and fingers and _other_ parts of your body to fall off. »

« Oh, caring about my well-being ? » Smirked Sasuke.

« Caring about mine, actually. What with the small issue that I can't live without you and stuff... » pointed out Naruto, looking up to meet his lover's eyes.

« Is that so ? » mused the brunet, taking a step forward.

« It is so. »

« Is that an agreement ? »

« I... I don't know » confided Naruto, looking down. He stared at their hands, entertwinded, and thought about it. On one hand, he wanted to say yes. This was the dream of his life, something he had wanted to do since he was a little kid. One the other hand, it was also something Sasuke dreaded to do. His boyfriend was so not hot for the cold and snow and plane, and everything about this trip, reason why they had yet to do it.

« What's keeping you from saying yes, Naruto ? » slowly asked Sasuke, cupping the tan chin in his hand to lift Naruto's face up. « I thought you would've jumped to the roof by now. »

« Well... I don't want to do something if you're not one hundred percent sure about. We're a team, and we take decisions together. If you don't want to do it, them you do'nt have to force yourself. Yes, it's a dream of mine, and yes, I wish I could just yell yes and jump around like the happiest man on earth, but you're my first dream, Suke. And you come first. You always have, and always will. » Naruto said, his hands going up to cup Sasuke's face, fingers lingering on the skin there. He strocked imaginative patterns while looking into the depths of the dark eyes. The brunet's hands went to grab Naruto's ones, and he pulled him forward, chests touching, faces barely an inch apart.

« Just say yes, Naruto. It would make me happy. Everytime you are happy, so am I. Just say yes, please. Somehow, as time passed by, I realized it wouldn't be so bad to go on a trip to some place I've been before. And as long as I'm with you, I don't think it can ever be an atrocious trip. You light up my world, my Love. »

« Is that payback for the Pumpkin earlier ? » A smirk was his only answered, before cold lips found his.


	7. Chapter 7

« Are you _breaking up_ with me ? » asked Naruto, startled.

This was a bad dream.

This was utter bullshit.

Sasuke couldn't _leave_ him. Not after all they had gone through to be together. He looked expectantly at Sasuke, knowing the brunet would admit it was a –bad- joke, and he would go back to cooking their omelet.

« Yes ».

It was the last sound Naruto heard before blocking out everything from his mind. He turned his back to Sasuke and flipped the eggs over in the frying pan. They stayed like that for a while, Sasuke carefully watching Naruto's back, waiting for the reaction of his lover –ex- lover. He tried to force himself to associate Naruto as part of his past.

It was better for Naruto.

He wouldn't force the blond to live apart from him for a year. He knew there would be no one else for him, but he couldn't assume the same for Naruto. The blond was the kind of guy who needed contact, and he would suffer, if he had to live by himself for an entire year. A year was a long time, and a lot could happen. He'd rather leave Naruto now than have him break up with him in a few months because of a guy he would have met in Uni. It was selfish, but he wouldn't be able to go on if Naruto broke his heart.

Naurto would heal just fine. He would be sad for maybe a week or two, and then he would move on. It's not like Naruto loved him. He had never said it.

So Sasuke had decided to end this relationship with Naruto, because it was better this way. He would go study the other side of the world for a year, Naruto would find another guy, and life would go on.

But if Naruto didn't find anyone, then, and only then, Sasuke would try to conquer Naruto's heart all over again when he would come back.

He felt bad for hoping Naruto would stay single, but he couldn't help it. Naruto was the most important thing in his life. That's why he couldn't make him wait for so long. Naruto deserved someone who could be here for him all the time.

He wasn't good enough.

Naruto had yet to move.

Then Sasuke saw it. The shuddering.

And suddenly, the silence felt like an atomic bomb.

He aited for the ticking to stop.

3...2...1...

Naruto violently threw the frying pan accross the kitchen, eggs flying and crashing against the white wall, covering them in butter and yolk. The pan hit the wall shortly after and broke into several pieces, then fell on the floor with a sickening noise.

Sasuke frowned.

00 : 00.

« Are you _fucking_ kidding me you _Asshole_ ? » yelled Naruto, coming up to Sasuke in a flash and grabbing the standing man by his collar. The look in Naruto's blue eyes broke Sasuke's heart, but he knew it would only be momentary. He also knew his own heart would stay as it was, broken, forever, as long as Naruto wasn't with him.

_It is best for Naruto._

He hardened his features and, never leaving Naruto's gaze, he answered, as slowly and cooly as he could manage.

« No ».

The other man closed his eyes for a second and lowered his head a little, before looking back up at the brunet's face, tears pearling up at the corner of sparkling saphyr eyes. His eyebrows came together and, in a rush of anger, the blond shoved Sasuke in the nearest wall, several times.

This face expressionless, Sasuke let Naruto do what pleased him, not even grunting when his back hit the hard surface repeatedly, although he had had to close his eyes, the pain in Naruto's ones to hard to take.

He had to go through with it.

It was best for Naruto.

« Fucking bastard ! Liar ! You can't do that to us ! Asshole ! You can't ! »

With each exclamation, the blond shoved Sasuke a little harder in the wall, hurting more and more as the cold words insinuated themselves in his head and heart, destroying any happy thoughts he had ever had.

Sasuke couldn't leave him ! This was not a bad dream, it was a _fucking_ _nightmare_ ! He would never get back on his feet if Sasuke left him alone. There was no way he would ever recover.

This was Sasuke. His Sasuke, the guy he had fought against for too long, refusing the obvious. The guy he had loved with ever fiber of his being ever since they had kissed. Ever since they had met. Sasuke. The guy he had made love to, the guy who had made love to him in every corner of the apartment, several times over. The guy who made him feel alive.

He was _breaking up with him ?_

All strengh left him, and he stopped shoving Sasuke. Instead, the grip he had on his lover's shirt tightened, and he let his head rest on Sasuke's chest, breathing heavily, tears streaming out, soaking the fabric of the white shirt Sasuke wore.

The brunet let his head hit the wall behind him, closing his eyes and breathing through his nose to calm himself. He fought against the urge to put his hands around Naruto and hold him tightly. He had to be strong for both of them. He straightened his back and tenderly pushed Naruto away from him.

« Please don't make this harder than it is, Naruto. It's over » Sasuke said, his voice like ice. Slowly, he made his way toward the doorway, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the faintest sound of a murmur. Turning around, he saw Naruto slowly lifting his tears streamed face toward him.

« What ? » he demanded, having not heard Naruto the first time.

« I said, 'liar' », repeated the blond in a tired, but firm voice.

« It doesn't matter » whispered Sasuke, turning his back to Naruto once again. « It's over. Take care, Naruto » he advised, opening the door and slipping out, not daring to look back. If he did, he would never go through with the whole thing.

It was only when Itachi opened the door of his apartment, surprised to see his brother at 11pm on his doorstep, that Sasuke allowed himself to break down crying.


	8. Chapter 8

« Get _out_ ! You're gonna take all the hot water ! »

« Then _find another_ room, you moron ! » The voice came out angry and muffled. Sasuke was still under the shower, the door was locked, and he had been there for more than 40 minutes. Naruto had been yelling at him to get out of the bathroom for the past 15 minutes and nothing was happening. The blond was sweating and dying to just wash himself. After more than an hour of Hockey, he felt like he was going to pass out. He smelled terrible, he felt dirty, and he could not even shower because some _asshole_ was taking all his sweet _goddamn_ time to scrub his ass.

« If you don't get out of the room _right now,_ I swear to God I will fucking rip the lock apart and get your balls out of the shower myself ! »

« Can you please stop yelling, you're hurting my ears. » The door opened and Sasuke came out of the bathroom, steam following him and invading the bedroom. But Naruto didn't notice, because the brunet was only wearing a small towel, and hormones were rushing through Naruto like wild fire. Not that it had anything to do with Sasuke. It was just because the air was hot now. Because of the steam. He needed a shower.

Maybe a cold one, just to stop feeling so damn horny. Not because of Sasuke, obviously.

« Close your mouth, idiot, you gonna breathe in a fly. And you smell bad. »

Naruto immediatly closed his mouth and took a deep breath.

« Whatever, asshole ». He walked passed Sasuke and pushed him away, making his way in the bathroom.

What he did not notice, was the way Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto's ass as the blond walked in the other room. He did not notice the way his mouth opened slightly when Naruto took off his shirt. Completely unaware, the blond turned around, saw Sasuke looking at him, murmured a « pervert », and closed the door. He did not give another thought as to why Sasuke was still looking. Because he had a problem.

He went under the shower and turned the « hot » knob. Cold water spurted out.

« Fucking asshole ».

Well, at least his problem was solved.

For now.


	9. Chapter 9

« Listen ! » Naruto yelled again, frustrated. He knew this wasn't going to lead anywhere, but he also knew that it needed to be said. He couldn't hold it in.

« I'm not going to 'listen' ! Don't you dare tell me what to do ! You do not love me, okay ? You stupid moron, not even capable of distinguishing love and friendship. We are friends. That's it. Stop your non sense ! »

He knew he was in denial. He knew Naruto was serious. And it scared him like hell. Because it made him feel all warm and fuzzy when Naruto talked like that. With that passion in his voice and that look in his eyes. Directed right at him, seeing into his soul. And it frightened him. Because he couldn't feel this way. He wouldn't feel this way.

« I am not talking shit ! Can you please fucking listen to what I'm saying ?! »He was going to say it, at least once. He needed Sasuke to know how he felt.

« Why the fuck should I ? »

Sasuke knew ha was being stubborn. But he also knew that Naruto would not abandon. And in a way, he didn't want him to abandon. He was twisted between knowing everything Naruto wanted to say was the absolute truth, and knowing that if he said it, Sasuke wouldn't be able to pretend that he wasn't in love either.

« Because I am not going to shut up until you understand what's happening here ! »

Sasuke felt like screaming. He wanted two very different things and his heart and head were torn apart.

« Nothing is happening ! » he denied again, forcing the words out. Come on, Sasuke, get it together.

« Like hell it isn't ! »

« I'm not buying your bullshit. »

« Well you better start. »

Naruto was a strong man. Once he had an idea in his head, he just wouldn't give it up. And he was going to tell Sasuke what he felt. Now. And Sasuke was going to listen.

So he punched Sasuke. Hard. And he held him against the nearest wall. He knew Sasuke coud get out of his grasp anytime. But curiously, he did not. He waited.

Naruto held his hand on Sasuke's throat, the other one touching his cheek, stroking it slowly. The skin was smooth. It felt nice. His blue eyes were piercing the black one facing him

« I don't want to like you, okay ? But you don't make it easy... I don't want to like you, but I can't help it. You've become a part of my life, a part of me. A part I never want to get rid of. »

« Then you're going to be dissapointed ».

And with that, Sasuke hit Naruto's cheek with all his strengh. If he was going to hurt, then Naruto would hurt, too. The blond stumbled backwards, shocked, and looked at Sasuke for a second, not believing the guy had actually hit him so hard. Then all his rage took possession of him, and he launched himself at his best friend. If he wanted to fight, they would fight.

Punches replaced words, and soon they were both panting, hurting in all their bodies, feeling as though a train had passed over them. But Sasuke had one more thing to do before leaving. He got up, went over Naruto and grabbed his shirt, shaking him a little.

« Don't ever do that again » he said in a weird voice, sounding like he didn't mean it. Which didn't make sense, in the blond's opinion. They had passed the last ten minutes fighting because the brunet had wanted him to shut up. Therefore, it confused him even more when Sasuke's hand got closer to his face and touched his lower lips gently. « Please. »

Why did Sasuke sound like he was saying something entirely different ? And God he had to stop looking at him that way, because Naruto was going to kiss him.

Sasuke took a step back suddenly, and turned around, leaving Naruto confused and frustrated.

What the fuck had just happened ?


	10. Chapter 10

This was awkward.

But honestly, they would not have it any other way.

They were way to eager to meet again after all these weeks separated. Of course, it had been Naruto's fault, but right now, it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were together, that Sasuke was there, with him, and that his arms were full of him.

He had a feeling that the hamac wouldn't be the most comfortable thing for what was to come, but they were far too gone to care.

« Stop moving you idiot, I'm going to fall », mumbled the brunet in Naruto's neck, trying to even out their weight so that the hamac wouldn't turn over and flip them both on the ground. Naruto groaned but obeyed anyway, shifting his weight towards the middle of the stupid hamac.

He would have been lying in his bed, had he known Sasuke would show up. Now it was too late. There was an urgency, they needed to connect now, to feel like the other was here for real, to be reassured. The fucking hamac would do.

They tried to be careful, but they kept on swinging one way or another. It made their kissing hard, and their lovemaking even harder. Clothes had to be removed slowly. They had to be in sync every second to avoid falling over, but that wasn't a were one. Always had been. Since that first day they had met in Scotland.

Naruto loved Sasuke hard, and Sasuke gave back with just the same pasion. Kisses were exchanged, hands kept on entretwining, no patch of skin was left untouched by the other. Red marks appeared on their necks, ears were tickled, scratches left red stripes on their back and sides.

It was amazing, just like everytime they did it. But this time was special. Beause they had been separated for so long.


	11. Chapter 11

He watched with hidden curiously as Sasuke hang his belongings on his walls. A few pictures of his family and friends (he could only guess), a small poster of his favourite band. Nothing extraordinary.

What was, however, was what happened next. With a reverencious precaution, the man took out of a book a small dry flower, and put it on his bedside table. Near his pillow.

It hit is curiosity. He knew that flower. It was his favourite.

Why would Sasuke keep a dry flower with him? Did it have an importance?

And why did a feeling of newfound interest for his roommate just appeared inside of him? Was it because of the flower? Because he had the feeling that somehow, he sort of knew the guy?

He turned to look once more at the pale man. Something had changed. His face looked more peaceful, more serene. As though the flower had worked like a charm to make him happy. A small smile played on the pink lips as he took out another item from the box. He aligned a couple of books of the shelf and put the box down under his bed.

He had very few things in his part of the room, but he seemed content with what he owned. Somehow, it made Naruto happy. Too many people in this world were sad all the time, never satisfied enough with what they got. It was nice to see that this unsatisfaction didn't touch everyone yet.

Without even noticing it, the same smile Sasuke wore played on Naruto's lips as he left the room quietly.


End file.
